onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 907
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Luffy (Romance Dawn) - Ann | chapter = Romance Dawn, Version 2 | rating = | rank = }} "20th Anniversary! Special Romance Dawn", also referred to as simply |Romansu Dōn}}, is the 907th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. It is a special adaptation of the second one-shot titled Romance Dawn, a predecessor to ''One Piece''. It aired on October 20, 2019 as a celebration of the 20th anniversary of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The early beginnings of Luffy's pirate adventure are reiterated, set in a similar world, but with notable differences. For instance, this Luffy was inspired to become a pirate by his grandfather, who is a pirate himself rather than a marine. Luffy is out at sea, when he ecounters Ann and her pet, Balloon. They are both captured by Spiel, a warlord equiped with psychic powers. Imprisoned on Spiel's ship, Ann explains to Luffy that the maniacal captain is after Balloon's magical blood and that she intends to save her friend. Luffy breaks both of them out of jail using his ability. Ann fights the crewmates for Balloon's freedom, only to be cheated by Spiel. Luffy intrudes upon the main deck, stopping Spiel's scheme before he can attack the girl. In a last-ditch effort, Spiel destroys his own ship with his powers, and flies off with the captive Balloon. Ann grieves over her failure to rescue her friend, before Luffy catapults himself away, and gives chase to the villain. He rains down onto Spiel's flying broom, delivers a final Gomu Gomu no Pistol attack, and recovers Balloon. Luffy returns to the wrecked ship and reunites the two at last. As he and Ann part ways, Luffy sails off to new horizons. Long Summary Characters in Order of Appearance *Monkey D. Luffy *Balloon *Ann *Spiel *Luffy's Grandfather (flashback) Anime Notes *The anime changed the following: **In the manga, Balloon falls behind Luffy, while in the anime, Luffy steps back and Balloon falls in front of him. **In the manga, Luffy flips Balloon before questioning its species, while in the anime, Balloon is held upside down. **In the manga, Balloon's wound was in his abdomen, but in the anime, it is in his wing. **In the manga, Ann claims that Spiel is an unknown pirate, but in the anime, he is infamous. **In the anime, Spiel offered Luffy a reward for catching and delivering Balloon. **In the manga, Luffy told his grandfather he cannot swim even before eating the fruit. He later claimed that was the reason he lied about not wanting to be a pirate. In the anime, he claimed it was because he was not sure he could do it. **In the manga, Luffy's grandfather won the fruit in a match against his crew members. **In the manga, Luffy took the fruit from his grandfather, while in the anime, he ate it while it was held by his grandfather. **In the manga, Luffy exited the cell without Ann at first, squeezing through the bars. In the anime, he stretched to reach the keys and opened the cell door, letting them both out together. **In the manga, Ann commented on the sleeping guards before approaching Balloon's cage, while in the anime, she said that while picking the lock. **In the manga, the deal Spiel offered Ann is mentioned after she defeated the pirate, while in the anime, the offered deal is showed. **In the manga, Luffy is seen with his new boat and stock heading out, while in the anime, he is shown finding the food first. **In the manga, Ann's fight against the pirate is off panel, while in the anime, it is shown. **In the manga, the losing pirate was magically set aflame, while in the anime, he was magically thrown off the ship. **In the anime, Spiel's crew took part in the fight against Luffy, but in the manga, they only observed. **In the anime, Balloon saving Luffy from falling into the sea is shown. *Luffy's jolly roger from the manga cover is used as the flag of his grandfather's crew. References Site Navigation es:Romance Dawn (especial de TV) zh:Romance Dawn 特別篇 Category:Stand Alone Episodes